There's A Secret I know
by Kissofyourdeath
Summary: Troy Lynch knows that Owen Hart is dating his sister Monica. His best friend and sister are dating what will Troy do?
1. Chapter 1

Troy's POV

It's been two years since my little sister Monica started dating my best friend Owen Hart, and I promise Monica that I wouldn't tell mom and dad, or anybody else, so the only ones that know is Monica, Owen and I, and I hope to keep it that way. I am 16 years old, and I have a girlfriend 13 who is younger than Monica, and I'm happy, and my parents don't need to know about that either I love my sister, and my girlfriend.

Monica is 14, and Owen is like me 16 years old, and I'm just hoping that one day my parents except the fact that their kids our happy. I'm the oldest of the 14 children my parents have, Monica is number 2. There's a two year age difference between the two of us.

I was at school, and Owen and I was whispering in class. "You know Monica loves both of us dearly, but it's getting harder for me not to spill my guts to my parents, because my dad is getting suspicious about Monica and I." I said whispering.

"Troy can you please keep it for a little bit longer. Your my best friend. Remember what we said before we can always be trusted think about it." He said whispering.

Yeah Owen was write I can't tell mom and dad that Owen and Monica are dating it would kill Monica. My dad has a rule that you can't date until you're 16. I find that rule stupid. I dated before I was 16. I dated bunch of girls before I was that age. I think I've found the girl that I want to marry Sara is so beautiful any retard can see that.

Later that day I was walking down the hallway with Monica talking to her. "You know earlier in class today. Owen and I was talking and I told him about how it's hard for me to keep the secret, and then he told me to keep it for a little bit longer, and he's right Mon It won't be the hard to keep a secret from mom and dad." I said

"You're right I mean I was twelve when I started dating Owen, and wouldn't dad be upset to hear that?" She asked while laughing.

"Yeah he would probably say Monica you are grounded for life." I said, and then we both laughed.

And Owen came up to the both of us. "What are you guys laughing about?" He asked us.

"About how dad would react if he found out Monica started dating you at age 12." I replied.

"He would ground her if he found out." Owen replied, and then we all started laughing, while walking down the hallway.

"Dad would be like Monica Faith Grace Michelle Lynch you are grounded for life." Monica said, and we all began laughing again.

"He over reacts about anything, and cover for me tonight Monica. Me and Sara have a hot date with each other tonight, so please tell dad that I went to the movies." I told her.

"Isn't Sara 13?" Owen asked me.

"Yeah, but Owen it doesn't matter how old she is. I'm happy with her. She makes me happy just like Monica makes you happy." I said with a smirk.

"About that your keeping the secret right?"

"Of course I am Owen of course I am. You can count on me." I told him telling the truth.

"Great well I guess we don't have anything to worry about." He said.

"Yeah we don't." I told him with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later my dad had finally calmed down from being the suspicious. I was going to hide my relationship from my father, because my girlfriend was 13 years old, but I didn't care. I mean I love my girlfriend a lot, and I'm not going to let my dad make me stop dating her, because she is 13.

I was talking to Monica about this, and how I should keep it a secret from my dad. "Mon you know I kept a secret from dad, and I still am. I was wondering if you could do the same?" I asked my younger sister. Who was about 5'10, blonde headed, and was very smart for her age.

"You know Troy I thank you for keeping this secret of Owen and I dating, and I do find it stupid that he won't let us date until we're 16, and the person we date has to be in our age group, but isn't Sara I mean she's only 3 years younger that you, and 1 year younger than me." She replied.

"Troy just come out, and say that you have a girlfriend, and if dad doesn't like the fact that you're dating someone who is younger than you. Well, then screw him if he doesn't accept the fact that you have a girlfriend that you really love, well then it is his loss." She told me.

"You know what Mon I'll come out tell him as soon as his ass gets home, because I'm not scared of him one bit If he don't like it, well then he can cut me right out of his life, and that's what you need to do when you turn 16." I said.

"I'll tell mom before I would tell dad." She said, and I couldn't blame her, because my mom takes everything more easier than my dad does. I've already told my mom that I have a girlfriend, and she accepts it.

Later on my dad had came home, and I wasn't scared at all to tell him that I had a girlfriend after Monica and I had our talk with each other, and she agreed when she turned 16 she was going to tell dad about her relationship too.

"Dad I have something to tell you." I said.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Don't get mad, but I have a girlfriend Sara who is 3 years younger than me, and her parents are ok with me dating her." I said.

"Alright as long as your happy I'm ok with it." He said, and then I went back upstairs to my room, and called my girlfriend on the phone in my room. "Well I talked to my dad, and he approved of me dating you Sara. We can date without hiding it from everybody." I said.

"Troy that is awesome. I can't believe he approved of it though." She said

"I know me either I thought he would yell at me tremendously about how you can't have a girlfriend, but I guess he has calmed down, and I know that you're the only child, and I have 7 sisters and 6 brothers. I'm ok with that Sara. I mean I love you, and I would fight for you." I said.

"You know what you're the best, but I got to go my mom wants me to go to sleep since we have that big test tomorrow. I'm just happy that you're almost 17. Which means I'll be 14 in November." She said.

"Alright talk to you tomorrow I love you." I said, and then hung up the phone. This was just getting perfect. I had to tell my sister and my best friend about this.


End file.
